Where Teenage Boys Keep Their Brains
by Rattlesnake Smile
Summary: A quiet afternoon movie with Ethan and Danny


_So, I was watching some zombie movies the other day and this just popped into my head. I typed it up in like ten minutes so let me know if it's crap or not._

* * *

><p><strong>Where Teenage Boys Keep Their Brains<strong>

It was one of those rare nights where nothing else was going on and Danny and Ethan could just have some time to themselves. Aiden had cleared out with the excuse of going to help Scott with his motorcycle and nothing even remotely supernatural was going on around town. Ethan and Danny had decided to take advantage of that lull of activity and just enjoy a movie. And what's more romantic than a Resident Evil marathon?

Danny was propped up in the corner of his couch, half-turned toward the flat screen, with one arm over the back of the sofa and the other resting against Ethan's. The werewolf in question lay reclined back against his boyfriend, bracketed by strong thighs, with his own feet propped up on the other arm of the couch. In an unconscious gesture, the boys had entwined the fingers of the arms that were pressed together. In Ethan's lap was a bowl of extra-butter popcorn, which he munched on continuously while Danny reached down sporadically to pop one piece into his own mouth.

Despite the intimate position, both boys had their attention focused on the television.

"What would we do if zombies attacked?" Danny found himself asking. "Well, since this is Beacon Hills, I guess it's more a question of 'When' than 'If.'" Ethan chuckled around a mouthful of popcorn. After chewing and swallowing, he answered the question.

"Leave them alone and all should be good." Ethan answered.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't they be after our brains or something?" Danny asked, looking away from the television to look at his boyfriend.

"Zombies aren't actually like that in real life." Ethan said, nodding to the movie. "In reality, zombies are corpses called from the grave by a Vodou priest or priestess for manual labor or to scare people." Ethan explained. He wiggled slightly, feeling Danny's stare being aimed at him. "Morrell dabbles in the dark arts. Nothing like Ms. Blake, but still."

"Huh." Was all Danny said in reply.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Danny struggled with his words. "It's kind of a buzzkill. I liked that some stranger would have tried to eat my brains. Guys usually just like me for my body." He joked.

"I like you for you." Ethan commented, reaching over to place the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.. "But if it's any consolation, I would totally eat your brains."

"That's really not as romantic as you think it sounds." Danny deadpanned. Ethan sat up and turned around so that he was half crouched over his boyfriend.

"Oh, you'd love it if I ate your brains." Ethan grinned, leaning in to peck Danny in a sweet, yet greasy kiss before he moved slowly down the human's body. Danny watched him, incredulously.

"What are you doing?" Danny glanced around hurriedly, even though he knew his parents weren't home.

"_Braaaains_." Ethan mumbled in his best zombie voice, now down by Danny's belt, which he undid with nimble fingers. Parting the denim, he reached inside and Danny threw his head back onto the pillow behind him. He let out an involuntary gasp at the first lick.

"You can eat my brains whenever you want." Danny commented breathily, having completely forgotten the movie. He carded his hair through Ethan's hair and let his boyfriend go to work. Because everyone knows where teenage boys keep their brains.

* * *

><p><em>This can be seen as a part of the Triskellion series, but it wasn't intended to. It was just a little filler I came up with so my followers don't lynch me before the next installment comes in. And speaking of the next installment, It will be here this weekend and it's going to be a two-shot. The reason for the wait is that the ninth of February is Danny's birthday in the Teen Wolf Universe, which I got from the calendar that came with season 3A. So I came up with a birthday party for Danny and the Twins. I hope the wait doesn't kill you.<em>

_Also, please review, and if you have an actual account, please sign in to review. I like to actually reply to your reviews._


End file.
